Behind Loving Eyes
by InkedClaws
Summary: When things aren't right with Riley, Huey goes to investigate. But is he biting off more than he can chew? Yaoi, incest and semi-dark themes.
1. Proulouge

Behind Loving Eyes

Prologue

It was well after nine o'clock when he watched his brother pull a bag out from under his bed. From beneath sleep feinting eyes, Huey watched his younger brother slip out of the room with a stealth he had never thought Riley was capable of. Waiting until he was sure Riley wasn't coming back, Huey got out of bed and made his way to the window. There he watched his brother slip out of the garage on his bike and down the block into the black silence of Woodcrest.

It was hours later when Riley came back. Huey, who had been laying on his bed at the time, slipped back in to his fake sleep, keeping his eyes and ears trained on his brother. Riley let the bag drop onto the bed and rummaged through his stuff for his book bag. After locating the object in question, he began transferring things from one bag to another. Huey watched as text books, notebooks, pencils and pens made their way in to Riley's book bag. His brother had been doing homework? Not possible. In the eleven years of his brother's academic career he had never once done his homework without forceful encouragement. What could possibly be going on?

"Damn, it's only 4? I wish I coulda stayed longer."

Huey's ears perked up and he shifted in his 'sleep'. Riley froze, looking over at his brother and then sighing in relief, believing that Huey was still asleep. Sitting down on his bed, he began to slip out of his clothing, tossing them into his mess of a floor. As he took off his shirt, a quick glint of something in the dim light caught Huey's attention. Sliding under the covers, he laid down on his back and Huey watched him reach down and lift up a chain from around his neck. Holding it up as far from himself as he could, his brother examined the chain around his neck. After a moment of staring, Huey could see that there were dog tags at the end of the chain. His brother stared up at the tags for a long time, rubbing the two tags together from time to time, the silence making the scraping sound they made seem to echo throughout the room.

"At least I finally got them."

Riley whispered to no one in particular, and as Huey looked on, his brother's face relaxed and a soft smile made its way onto his face even as his eyes locked on the tags as if nothing else existed in his world.

"'_You are never alone in this world. I will always be your guide_.' That sounds like some of that gay ass nigga shit Huey would say ta me… But it's ok I guess."

His brother brought the tags down to his lips and kissed them, his eyes screwed shut. Riley clutched the tags and rolled over slowly slipping into a light sleep.

Huey's mind was full of questions, the foremost in his mind being where the hell Riley had gone. It definitely hadn't been Ed's house; he was still in one piece. This was the fifth time in three weeks that Riley had done this. Huey rolled over, letting the building questions fade to background noise. What mattered most was that his little brother was back home and safe. As far as Huey was concerned that's all he had to worry about at the moment and he needed sleep. Settling down Huey allowed himself to slip in to a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter The 1st

Chapter I

The next few months followed the same pattern. On school nights Riley would leave after Granddad went to bed and come back some time in the early morning. On weekends, Riley would leave at the same time but not come back 'til Saturday afternoon, well before Granddad would begin to get suspicious. Huey on the other hand was well beyond just starting to get suspicious. His brother's behavior was odd and out of character, his grades weren't anything to brag about but he was bringing home B's and A-'s, much better than the D's and F's the 14 year old used to bring home. Granddad chalked it up to good parenting. Huey knew better though, it was probably whoever Riley was going to see every night. All Huey knew about them was that their name was "K". At least that's what Riley calls them. Huey didn't know if it was a guy or a girl, but he did know that this K person wasn't doing Riley's work for him. Riley would come in from school and make a B-line to the living room, not to play video games, but to study and do homework. It was kind of unnerving.

It wasn't until mid march that Huey started to question whether or not "K" was good for his brother's health. On one hand, whoever they were, they were having a positive effect on his brother, that much was evident in the way Riley lived. On the other hand...There were some nights when his brother wouldn't leave the house. Riley would sit up in his bed with his knees pulled up to his chin or lay curled up in a ball, the dog tags clenched securely in his hands. The aura of sadness, loss and loneliness that enveloped his brother those nights was potent enough that even Huey was affected.

A couple of days after Huey started to question things, one such night arose. It was late and Huey had just finished up in the bathroom. He made his way down the hall quickly, toweling his hair dry on the way to his room. Just as he put a hand on the doorknob, he heard his brother's voice from inside the room. There were tears in his tone.

"I dunno what I'm doing. He can't stand me. My own brother fucking hates my ass an' it's all my fault. I wish… K, I wish you were here… I wish I could be with you right now… Master…"

Huey froze. Master? What the hell was Riley talking about. Shaking his head and deciding that he had heard wrong, Huey schooled his features and walked into the room. He sat on the edge of his bed, drying his hair. Looking over at his brother he saw that Riley was trying to feint sleep, something he was terrible at, his body turned to face the window but most of his face hidden by the sheets and his pillow. Huey examined what of his brother's face he could see and without much trouble he found the tear tracks.

It was a few hours later when the thunder started to rumble in the distance. Huey stopped typing and made his way to his brother's side of the room in anticipation of what was coming. Sure enough as the first bolt touched down his brother yelped and sprang up in his bed, clutching the already prepared Huey, who had now become accustom to his little brother's fear. Shaking and half sleep, Riley clung to the form next to him unaware of who it was, uncaring of anything other than the comfort they provided him. Huey wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him close. Soon Riley let the comfort lead him into an uneasy slumber. Huey did not release him, experience had taught him that that was a bad idea, instead he held his brother tighter.

Unfortunately and like clockwork, Riley began to fidget and squirm in his sleep, his nightmare beginning. Huey said nothing, he simple held his brother, laying his head on Riley's as the boy started to murmur and whimper incoherently in his sleep.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about… Probably the a world without fried chicken, rap and baggy jeans._

A small smirk made its way onto Huey's face but it quickly wiped away when his brother's words began to make sense.

"Huey… Please don't …. I need to tell…. Wait…."

Tears began to freely slide down Riley's face and he clutched Huey's shirt tighter.

_He's dreaming…. About me?_

As his brother's nightmare progressed, it slowly worked its self out. Riley began to whisper that name again.

"K… Oh god K, please more I-I… I need…"

A slight tint was making its way on to Riley's face the more he spoke. And as Riley interacted with the person in his dream Huey's face began to gain the same tint. Riley was pressed up against his leg, hard and unmistakable for anything else. Huey wished he could let Riley go and slip into his bed, forgetting all of this, but he couldn't, not until the thunder stopped.

Riley squirmed and whimpered but not in fear or unease. He still flinched and clung to Huey whenever thunder clashed but still he whispered. It wasn't until the thunder began to fade that Huey heard it.

"M-master please…. Please let me cum… I n-need to please…. I-I promise t-to be good."

Huey flinched. _So I hadn't been hearing things. What's been happening to Riley? Why didn't I notice? No… No I noticed I just didn't do anything about it._

Huey held Riley closer and sighed, glaring darkly at the window.

He really wished it would stop raining.


	3. Chapter The 2nd

Holy crap… I have Reviewers. Well that you every one who has put in their two sense, I love you for it.

Disclaimer: Right I need one of these, don't I? I do not own the Boondocks.. but if I did Huey would smile.

Chapter II

It had been a whole year since that night, and Huey still hadn't spoken to Riley about anything. Instead he looked into the events that might have brought him to this point. A few months before Riley had started leaving the house at such late hours, he had been spending most of his waking moments with Ed and Rummy. Religiously, he would go to the Wuncler Mansion and do god knows what for hours until coming home. Now… Now Riley doesn't even greet them when they come over. Things weren't adding up and Huey was growing more and more suspicious.

One night, Huey had walked into his room, only to be presented with his little brother's bare back. Huey stood there for a moment, not sure why, and looked his brother over. Nothing seemed out of place and the lower his eyes traveled the more interesting Riley became. Huey's eyes traced the curves and lines of his brother's form, stopping at the top of his boxers.

"Riley, what is that?"

Riley turned around quickly and took a step back.

"What's what Nigga?"

Huey took a step into the room and closed the door behind him, glaring at Riley.

"Why are you wearing a bandage?"

"What bandage Nigga?"

Huey took slow steps towards his brother, herding him into a corner.

"Don't play dumb with me Riley, The bandage on your back. What happened?"

Riley backed up until he could go no further, the wall behind him and the computer next to him preventing escape as his brother stalked closer.

"It ain't nothin' Nigga. What should chu care, it ain't damaged or nuthin'."

Riley turned to moved towards the closet. Huey's hand shot out and caught his arm. Without hesitation Riley turned, swinging a fist towards his brother's face. Huey caught the fist and used the momentum to fling him into the door.

His face screwed up in anger, Riley pulled himself up off the floor and tackled Huey, ramming him into the opposing wall. Huey, who had already memorized his brother's fighting style (If you could call it that.), braced himself and when Riley rammed into him, he took hold of his waist, letting himself be slammed against the wall in order to gain the leverage to lift Riley up and slam him back to onto the floor.

As Riley lay writhing on the floor Huey picked up a pair of scissors and sat on his little brother. With his brother immobilized, Huey began to cut through the cloth. As the pieces fell, Huey saw no sign of bleeding or scaring, but as he got closer to the skin it became slightly lighter almost puffy and red in color. When all of the bandage was removed he finally saw what his brother had been trying to hide.

Huey stared for a moment, the red and blue ink on his brother's lower back glaring up at him. Snarling he pulled the rest of the bandage off, this only serve to increase his ire as his brother had another mark on the front as well.

(AN: The tattoo was here but the site does not appreciate my font usage, so as reference the tattoo made up of the curling leaves from wingdings 2 with the flower from wingdings in between them)

Huey's eyes burned with his anger, he wanted to know who had claimed his brother so completely. Suddenly everything made sense, this explained his brother's change in behavior and where he went so late at night. Huey's countenance became dour, _When did this_… _How could I have let him… _Huey balled up his hands into fists, he had completely failed in his job as an older brother.

"Nigga will chu get da fuck offa me? Shit Nigga, chu ain't light, da fuck chu think chu is, Paper? Nigga move!"

Riley tried to get out from under Huey, he had shuffled at least partially out from under him when Huey's fingers dug into his side.

"When…"

"Nigga does it matter?"

"WHEN…"

Riley sighed.

"I got dis three days ago Nigga."

"From who? What's going on? Who is He?"

"Who's who nigga? What- Oww Nigga what the fuck is wrong with chu?"

Huey got up off of his brother and kicked him in the side.

"The person you call master."

Riley was in the middle of getting up when his brother asked him. Seemingly frozen in time he looked up at his brother. The cold fire he saw in Huey's eyes pushing him back to the floor. It shook him up so greatly that the words out of his mouth damned him before he had a chance to deny his brother's claims.

"How did you know about that."

Huey lifted a brow.

"So you're not going to deny it?"

It took Riley's brain a moment to catch up with his lips. When it finally did his face screwed up into an "aww fuck" look that slowly spread across his face along with the dawn realization. Huey could not revel in satisfaction as he usually did, instead he began to list what he already knew, each one another nail in Riley's already sealed coffin.

"I already know his name begins with 'K'. It's who you call out for in your sleep. Secondly, I know you go to see him every night after Granddad goes to bed and don't get back until sometime between 4 and 6 in the morning. You've been doing this for a little over a year."

Huey closes his eyes tightly and sighs, opening his hand to reveal Riley's Dog Tags. Riley's hands shot up to his neck searching for the chain he knew was no longer around his neck.

"I know that He collared you. Now what I want to know is why."

Riley glared up at him.

"It ain't none of your business Nigga. Now give. Them. Back."

Huey lifted the chain up into the air so that he could examine the tags.

Riley E. Freeman

Sept/20

_Forever and Always Owned_

He looked to the other to try and calm himself.

Kyra Mizuhara

July/13

_You are never alone in this world. I will always be your guide_

That didn't help matters at all.

"Forever and always owned?-"

He didn't get to finish before Riley shot up. Expecting a another attack, Huey put up his arms to block it. What he did not expect was to have the chain snatched from his grip. He watched as his brother looked down at the chain in his hand and then glare up at him with tear filled eyes, closing his hands around the now broken chain.

"You aren't going back there."

Riley's glare did not waver, instead it began to fill with hate and anger. When he spoke his voice was cold and barely above a whisper.

"Nigga you wanna try and stop me? Be my fucking guest. Go on nigga make my day."

Huey took a moment to look his brother over, to find that Riley actually appeared threatening. He had never seen Riley this angry before, what had happened to his little brother? He shut is eyes again and took in a deep breath.

"Fine I'll let you go."

Riley's glare disappeared, his countenance becoming one of surprise.

"What?"

"I said I'm letting you go. On one condition."

"What's dat?"

Huey opened his eyes and looked his brother directly in his.

"I'm coming with you."

"Nigga what?"

"Have you suddenly been struck deaf? I said I'm going with you. Is there a problem?"

"Nigga of course there's a fucking problem! You can't come with me. There ain't no arguing that."

Huey raised an eyebrow and stood up, crossing his arms.

"Well if that's the problem then I guess _I _have no problem with spilling all of the beans to Granddad."

"He's never gonna listen to you Nigga, no one does."

Huey smiled, it was frigid and it took some of the wind out of Riley's confidence.

"But he's still going to want to look into the tattoo claim, and you can't hide that. Once that gets out into the open he's going to believe _anything_ else I have to say. Do you really want to take that chance Riley?"

Riley balled his hands into fists and looks down, his mind racing. In a momentary show of rage he lashes out and slams his fist into the wall by their table.

"Fine Nigga you win. Hurry the fuck up, I'm already late."


	4. Chapter The 3rd

Here it is, just for you. It might disappoint most of you but I tried my best… With a little bit of regret. Anyway, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boondocks, I never will and I don't think I want to. Just knowing what granddad cooks might kill me.

Chapter III

Half an hour later, Riley and Huey had made their way down stairs and out the of the hall door leading to the garage. Instead of getting on his bike, Riley walk out of the side door. Huey moved to catch up with him.

"You're walking?"

Riley kissed his teeth.

"Yes Nigga, I'm walking. It ain't that far."

With that he sped up, trying to make up for lost time. Shrugging Huey moved to keep pace with Riley. It was half an hour later that Huey began to understand that he and his brother had to very different definitions of "It ain't far." All the way there Huey had been behind his brother, watching him, trying to read his emotional state and Riley was still an easy read. They weren't walking because it was close; it was to give Riley time to calm his anger. As they moved closer to their destination, Riley's shoulders, once tensed in rage, had relaxed. His fingers were constantly clenching and shifting around the straps of the large bag he'd brought with him, He was excited and happy but what Huey focused on was the fear. His brother's fear had kind of put a damper on the other emotions. _Why is he so afraid? Is it because of-_

"Nigga what chu starin' fo'''?"

Huey came out of his dazed to looked up at his brother, who had stopped and was glaring at him, his arms crossed over his chest and the bag on the ground. Huey shrugged and spoke simply.

"You're afraid."

"Nigga I ain't scared of nuthin'."

"Then why are you shaking? And why are we walking to a place this far away?"

Riley just kissed his teeth and checked his watch; Huey glanced down at his as well.

9:58

"Look Nigga I'm already late and now I gotta deal with chu, naw dat ain't happening jus shut the fuck up and enjoy the ride."

With that, Riley picked up his book bag and continued on. Huey looked around, taking in the neighborhood they were in. Well on the other side of town, they'd walked into the richer side of town, were the people who _could _make Wuncler sweat lived. What were they doing here? Shaking his head, he decided to let it lay until he got to his destination. Everything should be answered then, he sped up to keep step with his brother. A few minutes later, Riley turned into the walk way of the largest house in the neighborhood.

The house was a pure white, a stark contrast to the other houses around it. The front yard was huge and filled with rose bushes and other flowers. Huey followed his brother along the stone walk way and up to the front door. To Huey's surprise, instead of knocking or ringing the bell, Riley rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his keys. After opening the door Riley looked back at his brother and shook his head. Holding the bag tightly in his already crushing grip, he sighed.

"Nigga just don't piss Master off, aiight?"

Huey scowled and followed his brother into the house. It was larger inside than it looked. He moved further into the house slightly mesmerized by the design and décor.

"Nigga where are you going?"

Huey stopped and looked behind him to where Riley sat removing his shoes. Huey looked down at his own feet and sighed, moving over to where his brother sat and began removing his own sneakers.

"Riley… You are late… Master's no going to be pleased with you…"

Huey spun around, his attention focused on the owner of that voice. Behind him stood a girl, tray of tea in hand, staring back at him. She wore a forest green kimono and upon closer inspection was a bit short. Her hair, a vibrant shade of red, fell into her face, hiding most of her expression. After a moment of staring, she looked away, no longer able to meet his gaze.

"And you brought a friend… Master is not going to be happy at all."

To his left Riley sighed.

"I know, I know. But this Nig- I mean he's not my friend, he's my brother. Come on Huey."

Riley stood up, picked up his bag and without waiting moved further into the house. Huey followed close behind, keeping an eye out for the man that had done this to his brother. Riley stopped half way down the hall and walked thru a set of open doors on his left. Huey stopped at the door frame as his brother walked in to the room and stopped half way to the person sitting in the EZ-boy. The person looked up and Huey could see it was a woman. _Where is K? Why are there so many girls here?_

The woman did not look up from the book in her hands, instead she flipped the page and moved a lock of hair away from her face. Riley dropped the bag and started to move closer . But when she spoke he froze mid-step.

"You're late Riley."

"I'm sorry Master, I was kind of held up and-"

"Riley, do you own a phone?"

Riley flinched.

"Yeah…"

"So you have a phone, but could not call me to tell me you might be late?"

She turned another page in her book, her eyes never looking up.

"I _was _worried you know, I figured you'd gone back to the stupid shit you used to get yourself into… Where is your collar?"

Riley looks down, his eyes re-tearing.

"it…broke."

"It broke? Tell me, how do you break a steel chain?"

"it was my fault… I- I'm sorry Master."

The longer they interacted the more Huey understood, K wasn't some guy, it was this woman who his brother stood cowering before. He was about to open his mouth when she continued to speak.

"So you want me to believe that _you _broke your own collar? And Riley what is that charming boy doing standing in my doorway and who is he? This is not a public event, you know that."

"um…. That's the thing… My brother found out. Master this is my brother Huey. We got into a bit of a scrap and …he … ripped… it off…"

Riley's words slipped into a mumble, hidden under the shaking he was doing, fear welling up inside of him.

The woman snapped her book closed and stood. As she moved towards one of the shelves, she began to address Huey.

"Well Mr. Freeman it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Riley speak of you often and highly. Though I am curious as to _why _you're here?"

She stopped and pulled a small wooden box off of the shelf, and began searching through it. Huey stared at her, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his brother's "master" was a woman. Instead of answering her, he watched her, his ever persistent glare in place.

K sat back in her chair and closed the wooden box. Holding the chain up to examine it, she beckoned Riley closer. Huey watched as his brother picked up his bag and moved closer to her. When he was close enough to the woman he knelt, sitting just within reach.

"Let me see the damage."

Huey hadn't noticed, but Riley had walked all the way here with the chain clenched tightly in his hand. With shaking hands, he presented broken chain to K, his head down in shame.

"Hmmm. It's not a bad as I thought. But breaking this, fighting or not, is a testament to your skill Mr. Freeman. I am glad to see that Riley is in relative good hands at home."

She transfer the dog tags from one chain to the other and wrapped it around Riley's neck, throwing the broken chain in to the fire next to her. Huey watched as his brother's entire stance seemed to shift, suddenly he held himself more like him and less like a lost child. She stopped a moment to examine the way it fit him.

"There now, much better. Well come on, you know the drill by now."

Riley opened the bag and started to pull things out; text books, his binder and a few pens and pencils. After handing the load to her, he shuffled closer and leaned against her leg. As Huey watched the scene, his brother seemed content and calmer than he had ever seen him, even in his sleep. It soon began to seem as if his brother belonged there. No! This was wrong, Riley shouldn't… He should never…

"What did you do to him?"

Kyra looked up from Riley's English home work, pencil pressed against her lips.

"Pardon me?"

"Nigga what are you-"

"Riley language…"

"Yes Master, Huey what the fuck is you talkin' about now?"

"Hush Riley, I can argue my own case. Again I ask you Mr. Freeman, Pardon me?"

Huey's face darkened as he looked from his brother to the woman he "served". Crossing his arms he stood up as straight and still as a rod.

"Let me ask again. What. Did you. Do. To. My. Brother?"

Kyra again shifted in her seat, facing Huey completely.

"I have done nothing to your brother. But, if you, for any reason see otherwise, please do tell me what you _think _I've done to him."

Before he could answer, the girl from earlier brushed past him carrying a tray of fresh tea. She set it down on the desk next to the EZ boy and bowed, before sitting down on the floor next to K, leaned up against her other leg.

"You should not pester my Master with such stupidity, she didn't do anything to Riley-kun that he did not want… except maybe bail him out of jail that night."

Huey raises an eyebrow at this.

"She what?"

"Master bailed him out of jail almost a year ago. He had gotten into some trouble along with Edward Wuncler the 3rd and a man I think is named Gin Rummy… He was stuck in a holding cell until they could move them out of town to an actual prison. They had been arrested for… I think it was armed robbery Master?"

Kyra nodded slowly.

"Among other things…"

"Master bailed Riley out that night and used her connections to get his record expunged, in exchange; he was to do better in his life. While he was coming here for academic help and… well one thing into another and… here we are now."

She said this with a sweet smile on her lips, but her eyes asked him to stop being so troublesome and simply leave.

"You got arrested. For armed robbery."

Riley leaned against his Master and looked up to her for help.

"Don't look to me for help… You're on your own for this one little one."

Riley turned his attention back to his brother.

"Don't tell Granddad aiight, I know you a snitch."

"As exciting as I find this. What do you want Mr. Freeman? I know you can at least tell me that, correct?"

"I came to find out the truth… I came to get my brother back."

K leaned forward in her seat, a smile curling upon her lips. Lacing her fingers together on her lap she nodded her head.

"Oh really now? And how are you proposing to do this?"


	5. Chapter The 4th

Disclaimer- I don't own The Boondocks, I'm not making any money by doing this and no, you may not sue me for my Itachi plushie.

Last time:

"I came to find out the truth… I came to get my brother back."

K leaned forward in her seat, a smile curling upon her lips. Lacing her fingers together on her lap she nodded her head.

"Oh really now? And how are you proposing to do this?"

Chapter IV

"How about this; if I beat you, you have to give him back. But…. But if I lose…"

He closes his eye and took a deep breath. He opened them again when he was ready to continue.

"If I lose I'll submit to your will?"

"My will _mister_ Freeman and what would entail. You must be specific. You are already biting off more than a child like you can handle."

Huey kissed his teeth.

"It's anything you want from me."

"Anything at all… I can live with that…"

She glanced down at Riley.

"Tell Huey are you tired?"

Huey raises a brow, slightly confused.

"No, why?"

Kyra stood up, placing Riley's home work on the desk.

"Well then follow me…"

With that she strode out of the room and into the hall. Riley and the girl quickly rose to follow her, leaving Huey to take up the rear.

"I also hear you're pretty decent with a blade. Did I hear correctly?"

Huey's face tightened into a stern glare.

"Average skill."

Down the stairs and through halls they moved until they came upon a set of glass double doors.

"This is the weapons' room. pick something."

She pointed to the sliding doors on the other side of the hall.

"That is the dojo. I will wait for you there."

She turned to leave. Stopping at the shoji door she sighed.

"You have no idea what you are about to get into boy… No one will blame you if you leave and save yourself. Riley is safe here with me, you have nothing to worry about."

Without waiting for his answer she walked into the dojo, the girl and Riley following close behind. Before disappearing into the dojo, Riley turned to his brother.

"Nigga you need to just go home. It ain't worth it."

Shaking his head he disappeared past the shoji screen. Sighing Huey walked into the weapons room. Looking around, he was amazed. There were an assortment of weapons; guns, blades, bow staffs. The room seemed to go on and on the walls lined with finely crafted steel. Taking a seat on the floor, Huey examined the blades and began to strategize.

Huey had been a fool. He didn't know what hit him as he knelt, leaning on the katana for support, his breathing heavy. As he sat there glaring up at the woman he could only revel in his wounds. She had been completely unarmed and he had underestimated that factor. He struggled to balance himself on the floor he knew wasn't moving, a sudden shuddering cough wracked his framed and blood spilled past his lips. K moved closer to him and in a sudden flash he was back on the defensive. The movement cost him though, for he stumbled back to his knees and into K's waiting arms.

"You are a fool boy… The battle is over and now you are mine. So let me take care of you, lest I make sure you cannot struggle."

Without waiting for his coming argument, she lifted him into her arms and made her way out of the dojo and into the mock infirmary next door.

Placing him down on a bed, she left the room, leaving his care up to her two pets. Riley pulled up a chair and sat down next to his brother's bed as the girl hurriedly saw to Huey's wounds.

"Nigga, I told you. You should've just left. Why do you never listen to me?"

Huey turned his head away from him, a small grunt of pain leaving his lips before he responded.

"I always listen… it's _you_ who never listens to _me_. Besides… what kind of brother would I be if I _don't_ at least try to defend you…?"

"Nigga do I look like I needed your help? I was perfectly fine the way I was.

Riley gestured to himself and the room around him.

"I enjoy all this."

Then he shook his head.

"I like being collared and taking orders. Not sometimes either Nigga I mean I really love this shit no homo, it's what's best for me. This is the life I chose for myself, this is where I thrive. And now you're here. I'm gonna be stuck back in your shadow all over again and your gonna be an even more miserable Nigga."

Huey turned his head back to face his brother. He'd opened his mouth to say something, when K walked back into the room. Huey's gaze shifted to her and he closed his mouth.

"Sanae is he alright to sit up?"

Huey looked over at the girl, who had just finished checking his ribs, looked up to her master and smile.

"He should be alright Master, just no more fighting for him for a day or so."

K nodded and moved towards where Huey was, slowly moving himself into an upright position. She stopped when she reached the back of Riley's chair and began to address the boy in the bed.

"You lost."

Huey sighed, giving her his full attention.

"Yes I did. So what are you going to do with me?"

K slid a hand over the chair Riley was seated in. Smiling she pointed out the two other people in the room.

"Huey do you have an understanding of a thing called Wolf Logic?"

Huey lifts brow at this.

"Wolf Logic is what it is. It's what your brother learns."

She gestured to the other two again.

"That is Sanae, my dearest first and this is… Well this is your little brother he is my second and this, no matter how small, this is my pack."

She tossed something in his direction, he caught it mid-descent. Looking down into his hands he saw set of dog tags. His head snapped back up in her direction a question in his eyes.

"And now you're a part of that pack. To refuse me is to go back on you word, little warrior. To do so, after taking an oath in this house, would mean a fate you are not ready to face. So what will it be?"

Huey sighed again closed his fingers around the tags, letting the ribbed edges chafe his palm.

"Alright, I'm in. What do you want from me?"

She leaned over and took the tags from Huey and pulled a chain out of her pocket. Holding it up, she slipped the tags onto it, the silver tags zipping down the gold braided links.

"Tonight? I want nothing from you tonight. You will rest until it is time to go home."

Satisfied with the makeshift collar she moved closer to Huey and slipped it over his neck. As the cool metal laid itself against his skin, Huey flinched, the feel of the collar sending shivers down his spine. For a moment, his body revolted against the mere thought of the object around his neck. K leaned closer, her lips brushing against him as she whispered to him. The breath of her words played across his ear, caressing him like a warm hand.

"Relax and let the collar bind you Huey Freeman. Rest and be well… Be mine. Riley, Sanae, let's go."

Getting up she patted herself down and left the room, Sanae and a worried Riley following after her.


End file.
